


Beyond Light Years

by Sunny_mola



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Interstellar travel, Multi, Slow Burn, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_mola/pseuds/Sunny_mola
Summary: “A still more glorious dawn awaits. Not a sunrise, but a galaxy rise. A morning filled with 400 billion suns. The rising of the Milky Way.”— Carl Sagan⚠️Human names will be used!⚠️They are just humans in thisI am madly in love with space and science. Therefore this piece will probably be more nerdy than it needs to be. This is also one of my first fan fiction works aa. An AU sat in an utopian future where humans are already a developed galactic civilization.Will update inconsistently ;)
Kudos: 8





	Beyond Light Years

**Mars**.

“So now you’ve decided to compose of a legal document right before the fresh moon of a new year?” A warm teasing voice mused through the telephone.

“Oh hush Ivan”, Yao chuckled, clearly amused.

“You know I have to finish this one up and get ready for interstellar travel.” His fingers danced over the keyboard fast alike one of a pianist. “This client is a tough one, not only a defendant per se but on _Mars_.” He lightly emphasised on the last word.

“Oh Mars, the God of War?” Ivan susurrated warmly.

A tragedy they couldn’t spend this new year together, but still nothing out of the blue. Even though Ivan is not quite on the same planet as Yao’s, yet he could imagine his pal perfectly across time and space. How he is stretched out lazily at a comfortable angle on the mattress. Carried away in passionate manuscription of his. The office supplies are scattered carelessly around him alike to stars across the horizon, all set at an arm's length. He often utilize his bed much more like a work space than what a bed is usually used for. Half untied poly tail, with few loose strands gently cradling its owner’s cheeks. And of course, a pair of slightly narrowed brows that didn’t suit Yao’s baby face.

“Yes Ivan, that red gem in the mother solar system. Your homeland, Mars. In fact, it should be Sagittarius 1st at your place if I remembered correctly.” He paused his typing frenzy for a second. “ _Happy new year Ivan_.”

“Awe gee thank you Yao Yao, no more new year’s eve for me though,” Ivan let his eyelids slowly fall back down, the tapping sound of the keyboard is music to his ears. Well, the keyboard tapping could mean less, it’s just who that’s typing away on the other end of the phone making the sides of his mouth curving up to a delighted angle. Yao’s dream truly gave him wings, and Ivan just couldn’t resist how Yao’s eyes ignites in passion in his beloved profession. The intricate, dainty lines where laws overlap one another requires a thoughtful dancer to tamper with. A chess game with unequal amounts of queens.

And Ivan is nothing like that. What he faces is every bit unlike dangerous currents roaring under the calm sea, instead, his daily encounter includes charred ashes twirling up to the sky to share a waltz between mathematics and heat. A sea of a thousand flaming tongues is what he’s up against. Where extremities meet extremities. Courts could wait for months up to years, yet here, a second is more than enough to separate families between life and death. Speed, precision, a strategic move fueled on cortisol adrenaline dual is what Ivan’s occupation provides for him.

They weren’t always friends, it was all really in the 2nd quadrant, desired yet unexpected part of mechanical engineering. Now long after Spevolution, man kind infiltrated thousands of solar systems, becoming a true galactic race. The primitive understanding of humanity consists of three major differences to the world in the 21 Century, which is taught in all kindergartens:

> 1\. the rank of “ _pilots_ ” upgraded to ultimately the pilots of the _mother sun._ Steering the whole solar system. At their best to be able to shift its solar neighborhood thousands of light years apart of its original orbit within 20 million years. Clustered solar neighborhoods often form though, for safety and space-dynamic purposes.
> 
> 2\. _Universal consciousness_ , the interstellar brain. Allowing the share of data to be ‘faster’ than speed of light. A gravity sling shot effect at its finest. The information travels through delicate warped space and man made worm-holes, so we all stay connected.
> 
> 3\. _morons_ , cosmic morons defined science, society and brought light to technological innovation that came right out a dream too real. (Hint interstellar brain) It is still up to debate whether the fundamental objects which made up all matters are protons, electrons, neutrons and if including morons. Space troublemakers that make dreams come true with a love hate thread with current legal systems are often referred to as “Morons”.

The most famous moron of this era is of course, Alfred F. Jones, sweet sweet CEO of the ROCK operation. ROCK. Rehousing of the Cosmic Klans, described as a fever, a lethal chase to the gamma ray playground, where the center black hole of the milky way lies. Mr.Jones is definitely, undoubtedly one of the most infatuated genius of this era to go on this interstellar quest.

**TBH**

**Author's Note:**

> REE I hope you enjoyed it so far!! I wrote most of it while being sleep deprived.  
> The opening wasn’t too bad! Ivan is ve r y out character though and I am trying to incorporate more of his personalities later on
> 
> Please tell me how you feel about this so far! Thank you for reading 💕💕 any suggestions would be very very appreciated, I posted this with the intent of it not rotting in trash forever.


End file.
